


Saint's Falling

by Kool3r



Category: Saints Row
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Oral Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kool3r/pseuds/Kool3r
Summary: After the Saints rescue Kinzie Kinzington, an unexpected encounter leaves Evelyn attracted to the woman.
Relationships: Female Boss (Saints Row)/Kinzie Kensington
Kudos: 7





	Saint's Falling

Evelyn’s phone rang suddenly, startling her from her sleep. She was naked, her body face down on an old, yet surprisingly soft bed. She lifted her arm toward the phone on the nearby table, not bothering to lift her head. Swiping the phone, she held it lazily to her ear, “What’s up?” 

“Heya, um…boss.” Kinzie’s nervous voice echoed through the phone. “I uh, need some help moving and organizing my things. Any chance you can come over?” 

“Why me, Kinz? Plenty of others are closer to you,” Evelyn sighed. 

“You seemed more interesting than the others,” Kinzie answered matter-of-factly. “I’ll send you my location, thanks” 

“I didn’t say…” Evelyn began before the call ended. With a heavy sigh, she looked to her side, smiling to herself at the warm body pressed gently against her. She stared at a beautiful, brown-skinned woman in the same state of undress as herself, the woman’s soft breasts pressed firmly against her, along with her left arm laying limp across Evelyn’s back and her head pressed gently against her shoulder, her slow warm breathing tickling her bared skin softly. She slid out from under the woman’s soft hold, slowly sitting up and reaching down, grabbing her underwear from the floor, and slid them up her legs, following with a holstered Kobra pistol that she strapped around her waist, the small firearm resting against her abdomen. She heard the other woman begin to stir as she pulled a long, black hoodie over her short, messy white hair and arms, letting it fall so it covered partway between her hips and knees, fitting almost like a short dress would. 

“Darling, don’t go,” the woman spoke, crawling across the bed, pressing her body to Evelyn’s back, reaching around with her left hand, grasping one of the girl’s small breasts through the cloth and squeezing gently while simultaneously moving her right hand beneath the bottom opening of the long hoodie and slipping her hand inside the front of her soft panties, stroking the small tuft of hair beneath before navigating slightly lower rubbing her fingers softly against her warm clit, “there’s more fun to be had.” 

Evelyn exhaled heavily, her head resting back against the woman’s shoulder, biting her lip at the bliss of her soft touch and the feeling of her warm lips pressing firmly into her neck. Slowly she pulled herself away, turning and pushing the beauty back onto the bed, leaning down and pressing her mouth between the woman’s legs and slipping her tongue inside, the momentary movement eliciting a pleasured moan as Evelyn felt hands slip into her hair, soft fingers gently pressuring her face deeper in. Sliding her tongue up, licking as she began to inch her head up the woman’s body, she heard another moan, giggling herself as she pressed her lips gently first to the woman’s stomach, then up to her breasts and then to her neck, stopping at last upon reaching her mouth, gingerly slipping her tongue between her lips for several seconds before breaking away slowly, “I’m not one for seconds, but I might have to reconsider after that,” she winked as she got up from the bed, taking one last glance at the form still laying before her and turning, making her way out of the old abandoned crib that had once belonged to Shaundi. 

She stepped outside of the apartment and onto the sidewalk, covering her eyes briefly to adjust to the sunlight before stepping up to her Estrada motorcycle parked at the edge of the street. She sat down on it, putting in a pair of earbuds plugged into her phone, which rested in a holder fastened to the bike, and a pair of sunglasses. ‘I didn’t even get her name,’ she chuckled to herself briefly. It didn’t matter much. She probably wouldn’t see her again, even if their night had been incredible. Wasting no more time, she started the bike, smiling gleefully at the sound of the roaring engine before setting the navigation on her phone, and took off toward Kinzie’s warehouse. 

Just over half an hour later, Evelyn rode into the harbor, chuckling to herself. She recognized the warehouse immediately as soon as she saw it. She had been here before with her older sister, though they’d been flown in by helicopter. She pulled into the open garage and turned off her bike, getting up and walking inside. She looked around, surprised at the lack of blood and bodies from her previous visit, and instead, the abundance of boxes and computers. She whistled, approaching some of the equipment. 

“Like what you see?” Kinzie spoke out 

Evelyn turned around and looked at the top of the staircase leading to the second floor and took in the sight of the redhead. She’d always favored red hair. She stood silent for a few seconds before responding. “I do now,” she flirted, watching as Kinzie raised an eyebrow curiously at the flirtation. “Nice tech. A lot of cool stuff here,” she smiled. 

“You should,” Kinzie beamed, descending the stairs and approaching Evelyn and the nearby boxes. “I had hoped you might help me set everything up. I don’t know much about you, but you seemed more…intelligent than most of the others, and it seems I was right.” 

“It’s not that I’m more intelligent,” Evelyn said quietly, opening boxes and looking through them. “I’m just blessed with interests beyond guns and grenades,” she moved from box to box, stopping at one labeled ‘toys’ and laughed, “You’re also into action figures or something?” 

“No, no, not that one!” Kinzie called out, quickening her pace, but freezing when Evelyn opened it, her mouth hanging open in surprise. An embarrassed groan escaped Kinzie’s lips, her face turning red as she watched. 

“Damn, Kinz! I didn’t expect that you’d be into this shit. That’s great!” Evelyn rummaged through the box that was clearly not action figures, but instead sex toys. She pulled one from the large box and swung it around, the long rubbery dildo that looked to be nearly the size of a baseball bat flopping side to side as her eyes met Kinzie’s and she froze as well, looking from the dildo to the redhead, “shit, uh…don’t be embarrassed by this. Everyone needs to have some fun sometimes. Can’t always have an ‘Oleg’ around,” she shrugged 

“O-Oleg? You mean the big guy…You and him, but how does that….” Kinzie questioned, her eyes going from the dildo to Evelyn and down her body, taking in her small form. She’d gone from absolute horror to surprising curiosity in a matter of seconds. 

“Very carefully,” Evelyn laughed, thinking back to the night she’d spent with Oleg, before turning back to the boxes, “what else do you have here?” she questioned, digging through more boxes before opening one and lifting a thick wooden paddle from one. She heard another groan from Kinzie behind her and laughed, approaching the woman with a smile, “seriously, Kinz, don’t be embarrassed.” 

“It’s difficult not to be. Nobody else has ever seen this stuff,” Kinzie said quietly. “It’s always been something I’ve kept to myself.” 

“It doesn’t have to be just for yourself. I mean…” Evelyn paused, considering where she was going with the conversation, “imagine how it would feel to be pulled over someone’s lap or to bend someone over and…” she paused as Kinzie took her by the arm and pulled her away from the boxes, “uh Kinz, what are you doing?” 

“Let’s go!” Kinzie grinned, pulling her toward the stairs. They ascended them quickly, turning into an adjacent room, where Evelyn found herself in a surprisingly furnished bedroom compared to the rest of the warehouse. More computers already set up on one side, but the other had a comfortable looking bed, and several tables and to her continued intrigue, more paddles and other implements. 

“You never cease to amaze me, Kinz. This is…” Evelyn stopped as Kinzie raised a finger, cutting her off. 

“Be quiet,” Kinzie said, turning her toward the nearest table. She put her hand on her back and pushed her forward, “bend over, now.” 

Evelyn froze for a moment, but allowed herself to be pushed forward, her chest pressed firmly against the table. She turned her head back toward Kinzie, who snapped her fingers, “eyes forward.” 

“Y-yes ma’am,” Evelyn responded almost with a hint of concern in her voice. She felt a hand take the bottom of her hoodie and pull it up slowly. 

“Interesting fashion choice,” Kinzie chuckled. “though, you Saints and your purple,” Kinzie said, commenting on the color choice of Evelyn’s underwear. 

“I find it more comfortable, and less restricting,” Evelyn laughed, “And it makes moments like this easier, I think.” 

She slid the hoodie up higher and laughed, unstrapping the gun from her and set it aside before placing her palm on her back for several seconds, running her fingers across the extensive row of bright flowers that ran from below her right butt cheek up the right half of her back. “Nice ink,” she said, sliding her hand up and then back down, her fingers catching on the waistband of Evelyn’s panties, taking hold and sliding them down, exposing the woman to her fully before letting out a giggle. “Really, you dyed your pubes too?” 

This time Evelyn had to turn her head to look at Kinzie, grinning at the surprised expression, “No, white is my natural hair color. I had very light blond hair when I was born, but it faded white, and here we are, me laying here and you staring at my…” she stopped, a shriek escaping her lips as a loud crack echoed around the room as the wooden paddle connected with her bared posterior, “SHIT!” 

“I said, face forward,” Kinzie stated once again, pulling Evelyn’s panties all the way down to her feet. 

“Okay, sorry,” Evelyn apologized. 

“Sorry, what?” Kinzie questioned, bringing the paddle down upon her once more. 

“Sorry, ma’am!” Evelyn corrected herself. 

“That’s better!” Kinzie smiled 

Loud cracks continued to echo through the room every few seconds as Kinzie’s barrage against Evelyn’s bottom continued. Soft moans and occasional cries of pain followed each time wood met flesh. After a few minutes that felt more like hours, Evelyn began reaching back, attempting to grasp her bottom between strikes. After having to stop her from reaching back multiple times, Kinzie stopped and let out a loud annoyed sigh, “seriously, if you keep doing that, I’m going to end up hitting your hands.” 

“It’s…hard not to,” Evelyn groaned, taking advantage of the brief respite to massage her butt. A surprised gasp escaped her lips as she felt the heat emanating from it, “fuck me, that hurts.” 

“Not done yet, honey,” Kinzie chuckled, swatting Evelyn’s hands with her own, forcing her to stop massaging herself. “We do need to do something about your hands though,” she said, looking around the room. She quickly moved to a cabinet in the corner of the room and rummaged through it, returning moments later with a thick strip of cloth. She tapped her chin, as if deep in thought before raising her pointer finger with a smile, “take off the rest,” she added, watching as Evelyn did as instructed, kicking off her shoes and stepping out of her underwear completely before pulling the hoodie over her head, tossing it aside. 

Kinzie’s eyes fell over the smooth skin of Evelyn’s now fully bared body, lingering on her small breasts as the last remnant of clothing had been tossed away, before lowering to the zig-zagging line of light blue stars tattooed on the right side of her abdomen, from just below her pelvis up to the right side of her pierced navel. Her eyes then moved to the tuft of neatly trimmed snowy white hair resting just above her slit. She then looked to her right forearm, where she noticed another tattoo, an ouroboros, featuring a blue dragon circling as it swallows its own tail. In the center of the dragon was a twenty-sided die. “You’re such a nerd,” Kinzie chuckled, approaching her once more, putting her arms behind her back and tying them tightly together. 

“Seems we might have a lot more in common than you expected. Perhaps when you’re done, we can see if you can take as well as you give,” Evelyn flirted. 

“We’ll see if you’re still saying that after I’ve finished with you,” Kinzie replied slyly, giggling as Evelyn groaned in disappointment. “However, if you do as you’re told like a good girl, you’ll get a reward.” 

“Sold!” Evelyn exclaimed. She allowed Kinzie to direct her to a nearby chair. She watched as the redhead removed her jacket and hoodie, tossing them onto the nearby table and revealing a white tank top with the FBI logo on the left breast. 

Kinzie sat on the chair and gently pulled Evelyn down over her lap, placing her left hand on the small of her back and her right hand on her bottom, which she began to massage. “I need a safeword,” she said as she dipped her fingers between Evelyn’s legs, stroking gingerly at the threshold of her clit, smiling at the sudden inhale from Evelyn as she felt the woman’s body tense. 

“You think I need a safeword? It’s not like I can’t take it,” Evelyn responded, her breathing quickening at the sudden pleasure. 

“Maybe you can, and maybe you can’t, but if you get to a point that you need me to stop, just say the word and it will be over,” Kinzie moved her fingers around slightly again, giggling at the whimper that escaped Evelyn’s mouth. “Please,” she added. 

“Okay, let’s go with…jenga,” Evelyn exhaled heavily as she felt Kinzie’s finger move inside her again. 

“Jenga,” Kinzie sighed. 

“Yeah, from Critical Role, when they got into trouble and needed help, they’d shout…,” Evelyn started, getting cut off before she could finish. 

“I know the reference, boss,” Kinzie laughed. 

“Of course, fellow nerd,” Evelyn smiled, struggling to reposition herself so she could look into the redhead’s eyes. “I also think we’ve reached a point in this relationship where you might as well call me by my name instead of ‘boss,’” she laughed. “I’m Evelyn, but you can call me Eve if you’d like.” 

“Eve…” Kinzie started, pausing as she pulled her fingers out and raised her arm up, a few seconds passing before she quickly brought it back down, the loud clap of hand meeting backside echoing through the room, followed by a loud shriek from Evelyn. “I think I recall telling you to keep your eyes forward,” the redhead stated sternly, raising her arm again before bringing it back down, this time on the other cheek. 

“S-sorry, ma’am,” Evelyn yelped again as Kinzie began the spanking in earnest, each strike perfectly placed, each resulting in a loud clap echoing around the room. This continued for several minutes, the pace steady so Kinzie would not quickly tire. 

Kinzie continued, stroking Evelyn’s back gently with her left hand while punishing her backside with the right. Within minutes, the pale white skin was a gleaming bright red and the pained yelps were becoming interspersed with muffled cries as tears slowly began to form in Evelyn’s eyes. Despite this, however, she refused to struggle or give up so soon. After another two dozen strikes with her hand, Kinzie stopped and began to massage the reddened posterior gently before picking up a nearby small, round paddle and raised it above her head. “I’m starting again,” she warned, seconds before bringing it down, the loud crack echoed through the room again, much more loudly this time. 

Evelyn shrieked, strike after strike causing her to cry out louder, her breathing becoming more rapid as she fought to not lose her breath, tears beginning to fall as her legs jerked as she struggled against Kinzie’s hold on her, however the redhead had a firm enough grasp on her that her struggles were pointless. After another minute that again felt like hours, Evelyn was fully in tears, her sobs muffled only slightly by the echoing strikes against her backside. Kinzie had begun to lengthen the time between strikes but kept the force behind them the same. Another minute passed and her sobs continued more loudly. She felt as if her body were going to give out. She’d never felt this much pain, and before she could think any further, the word escaped her lips, “j-jenga.” 

As if fully prepared for it, Kinzie’s paddle halted mid-strike. She laid it on the nearby table and quickly began to gently rub Evelyn’s deeply reddened bottom. After a moment she untied her arms and slowly helped her to her feet. She led her to the bed in the corner, letting her lay face down before picking up a bottle of lotion from the cabinet and sat down beside her. “You did very well,” Kinzie smiled. 

Evelyn gasped as she felt the cool lotion touched her skin, letting out a heavy sigh of relief as Kinzie began to massage it in. Several minutes passed and she felt Kinzie’s hands pull away and the woman stood up. She heard rustling and movement, the sound of something clacking onto the table and soft thuds on the floor, followed by soft hands once again gently taking hold of her side, guiding her over onto her back. She looked at Kinzie and froze in surprise, inhaling deeply at the sight of the redhead on her hands and knees over her, as naked as herself. “K-Kinzie,” she whispered as she felt fingertips sliding their way up her thighs, fingers finding their way deep inside her briefly before watching Kinzie’s face lean down between her legs. 

Kinzie began by kissing just below the white hairs, pulling away before moving up, her lips exploring the smoothness of her body, pausing only briefly every few seconds. Her mouth stopped at Evelyn’s left breast as she sucked briefly before biting her nipple gently, giggling at the loud moan that escaped from the woman. 

She kissed each breast once more before inching up to her throat, her jaw and then, holding her face inches from Evelyn’s, “It’s time for that reward I promised you,” Kinzie smiled, their lips meeting in a moment that would become so much more.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at writing anything explicit and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
